Wedding Dress
by deeys
Summary: 18xfem!27 ?xfem!27. "Gaun putih yang panjang itu menutupi tubuh kecilnya, kecuali bagian pundaknya yang mulus dan putih. Manis- terlalu manis".


**Um, Hallo minna-san ^^**

**deeys, disini.**

**Langsung aja, ini ide deeys dapet waktu mau tidur terus nge shuffle lagunya wedding dress ._.**

**Eh jadi deh kepikiran ide ini ^^**

**Oke, langsung ke cerita~**

**KHR punya Amano Akira**

**Wedding Dress punya TaeYang**

**Cerita punya deeys ^^**

**Warning : OOC, typo (gomen ), **

* * *

><p>"Gaun yang bagus <em>herbivore<em>".

Gaun putih yang panjang itu menutupi tubuh kecilnya, kecuali bagian pundaknya yang mulus dan putih.

Manis- terlalu manis.

"Te- Terimakasih Hibari-san". Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku hanya diam, masih _-sedikit-_ terpana dengan senyumnya tadi.

"Hn". Balasku.

"Kau harus cepat herbivore, pernikahanmu dimulai 10 menit lagi". Tambahku dingin sambil melihat jam tanganku.

10 menit lagi.

**10 menit lagi hingga ia menikahi orang itu.**

"E-Eh? Ba-baiklah Hibari-san, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan". Serunya cepat sambil membungkukkan badannya berkali kali hingga menyebabkan hiasan bunga di rambut cokelat panjangnya terjatuh.

Dan dengan reflek yang tak kusadari, tubuhku bergerak mendekatinya.

Bergerak mendekati _herbivore_ itu, _Tsunayoshi_.

"Hiasanmu jatuh _herbivore_".

Aku mengelus pelan rambut panjangnya.

_Halus- dan.. wangi jeruk._

Mengambil hiasan bunganya yang terjatuh dan memasangnya lagi di rambutnya.

"_Kau cantik Tsunayoshi_" Desahku pelan.

"Eh? Apa Hibari-san?" Tanyanya.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya _herbivore_" Jawabku pelan sambil berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ah- Ba- Baiklah Hibari-san" Jawabnya cepat sambil menunduk malu.

Hn, tak pernah berubah.

"Cepatlah keluar, pernikahanmu akan dimulai sebentar lagi" Suruhku datar sambil menutup ruang gantipengantin itu.

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku tanpa suara.

Benar benar tak bisa percaya dengan apa yang akan kulakukan.

Aku-

Aku membiarkan _herbivore_ itu- **ralat**- _herbivoreku_, **menikahi orang itu.**

Dan dari semua orang disini, kenapa harus dia? _Kenapa harus orang itu?_.

Dengan langkah cepat aku berjalan menuju aula tempat dimana pernikahan akan dilaksanakan.

Sudah banyak tamu undangan yang datang dan meramaikan tempat ini, uh. Aku benci mereka. Aku benci keramaian.

Beberapa orang tentu menyapaku dan hanya kubalas dengan '**kamikorosu**' yang langsung membuat mereka mundur. _Heh, it never gets old._

Aku segera menuju ke tempatku, di depan piano.

Yep, **piano**.

Hari ini aku berperan sebagai pengiring pernikahan ini. Seharusnya ini dibawakan oleh si Gokudera itu tetapi ia bersikeras menjadi _best man_ dalam pernikahan ini.

Dan kalau bukan karena si bayi itu tidak mengiming imingiku dengan tawaran bahwa aku akan melawannya setelah pernikahan ini, tentu aku tidak akan menerima tawaran menjadi pengiring pernikahan.

Apalagi pernikahan orang itu-

**_Orang itu, dengan herbivoreku._**

"Mempelai wanita memasukki aula".

Terdengar tepuk tangan yang meriah sekali dan semua orang berdiri untuk menyambut sang mempelai wanita.

Aku menoleh, dan aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kulihat.

Ya, seorang Hibari Kyoya tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya.

Seorang Tsunayoshi Sawada menggunakan gaun putih pengantin panjang lengkap dengan berbagai macam hiasannya.

Ia terlihat- **cantik**- tidak, jika ada kata kata yang melebihi cantik tentu akan kupakai sekarang.

Senyumnya yang begitu lebar terlihat indah, _**terlalu indah.**_

Aku tetap memperhatikan dia berjalan ke arah altar dimana akan dilakukan janji serapah itu. Senyum bahagia itu tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Ah- iri.

_Aku iri._

Seharusnya aku yang dapat senyuman itu-

Harusnya kau tersenyum untukku,_ herbivore._

Bukan untuknya,

"Baiklah, Sawada Tsunayoshi.. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Rokudo Mukuro sebagai suamimu? Baik dalam susah, senang, sakit maupun sehat?" Tanya pendeta itu.

Tsuna mengangguk pelan lalu menjawab, "Aku bersedia" Sambil tersenyum.

"Dan kau Rokudo Mukuro. Apakah kau bersedia menerima Sawada Tsunayoshi sebagai istrimu? Baik dalam susah, senang, sakit maupun sehat?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mukuro tersenyum

"Kufufu, tentu aku bersedia" Jawabnya.

Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang kusaksikan,

Rasa sakit apa ini? Rasa sakit yang menghujam jantungku..

Sakit- Terlalu sakit untuk terus melihat pernikahan ini.

"Baiklah- kalian berdua sekarang adalah suami istri. Kamu boleh mencium istrimu Rokudo-san".

"Kufufu, dengan senang hati" Dan Mukuro mencium- _ah_- aku tidak tahan lagi. Bisakah mereka memberitahuku kapan waktunya untuk segera bermain supaya aku bisa segera pergi dari sini?.

"Hibari-san, anda sudah diperbolehkan untuk bermain" Tiba tiba, seseorang memanggil namaku. Dan ternyata itu adalah Kusakabe.

"Hn" Jawabku dingin.

Aku mulai bermain- dan entah apa yang dilakukan oleh jari jariku.

Bukannya bermain musik yang seharusnya untuk pernikahan tetapi aku malah memainkan lagu **_"Wedding Dress"_**.

Lagu yang pasti sangat diketahui oleh herbivore itu.

Lagu yang sekaligus menjadi penyampaian isi hatiku, isi hatiku untuk_ herbivore-ku._

Satu satunya,_ herbivoreku._

* * *

><p><strong>huwaaa <strong>

**maaf banget kalo ficnya jelek, abal, aneh , dsb.**

**tapi makasih yang sudah baca ^^ & jangan lupa reviews ya~**

**&& makasih juga sama yang selama ini sudah baca dan mereview cerita deeys m(_ _)m**

**ja~**


End file.
